<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting the big o’s by Parker_Writes_WE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297853">Counting the big o’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE'>Parker_Writes_WE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, This is PURE smut y’all, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna has never had a real orgasm at the hand of another person, only herself. Her girlfriend, Nicole Haught, is more than willing to change that. </p>
<p>This is legit pure wynhaught smut, y’all, so please don’t read if you don’t like it. </p>
<p>For all the wynhaught supporters out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting the big o’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait a minute, so you’re telling me you never had someone give you an orgasm?! EVER?!”</p>
<p>Every single head at Shorty’s turned towards the source of this loud statement, and Nicole realized exactly how loud she had been. Wynonna slapped her on the arm before leaning her face onto her shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment from all the people she’d known for so long. The brunette was seated in a booth with Nicole, Waverly and Rosita. Waverly and Rosita had gotten together a few weeks before her and Nicole did. The other couple couldn’t contain the giggles escaping their mouths, and Nicole apologized to her own girlfriend, hugging her close.</p>
<p>Nicole knew she had to get Wynonna out of the bar, and nodded to Waverly and Rosita as she stood up.</p>
<p>“Next night out is on me.”</p>
<p>Wynonna felt herself being pulled to her feet, still trying to avoid the awkward glances the crowd at Shorty’s was throwing their way. Before she knew it though, she was standing outside the doors. The redhead hugged her close to her body for a few seconds before pulling away and gently lifting her chin up with a finger.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home, okay? We’ll talk about this in private, if you’re comfortable, of course.”</p>
<p>Wynonna absolutely adored how considerate Nicole always was. Whatever the situation, the redhead always, <em>always</em>checked in with her. It caused the butterflies in her stomach to fly around even faster and her heart to beat just a little quicker. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, but Wynonna was pretty sure Nicole was the love of her life. She hoped the redhead felt the same way.</p>
<p>The ride home was completely silent, not even the radio was playing. Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled onto her lap as the redhead drove towards the Homestead. The entire way there, she played with her girlfriend’s fingers, trying to reassure her that she wasn’t uncomfortable. She just never talked about this with anyone. But she knew this conversation would happen sometime, and when Waverly and Rosita started suggestively talking about their steamy night earlier, the older brunette knew it might happen. Still, she didn’t like talking about it. It made her feel weak, like something was wrong with her. She enjoyed the sex she’d had with men, for sure, but not one of them had actually made an effort to make her feel the highest of highs during their time together.</p>
<p>Once at the Homestead, the couple got out of the blue pickup. Nicole felt the brunette lace their hands together, and squeezed in reassurance. She was there, she wasn’t going anywhere. Not any time soon, not if Wynonna didn’t want her to. They walked inside and headed straight for the brunette’s bedroom. Once there, Nicole gently shut the door behind her and leaned against it, watching Wynonna take a seat on the edge of the bed across the room.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry, Nonna. I didn’t mean to say that so loud,” Nicole said as she walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting. Wynonna looked up at her and held her hands out, smiling at the squeeze Nicole gave them once they were holding her own. The redhead sat down next to her, and Wynonna looked into those beautiful eyes. Every single emotion always shone through in them, and now she could only find love.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Nic. It’s not something that isn’t known around the town. I’ve been called the town slut many times, and people said many times that I had to be a good faker cause I couldn’t ever get enough anyways. What they didn’t know, was that I actually <em>did</em> fake them all, but not because of that,” Wynonna lowered her head in embarrassment, but felt her chin lifted up once again. The brunette was afraid to see judgment in her girlfriend’s eyes, but all she found was even more love in them.</p>
<p>“And what <em>is </em>the reason, baby? If you want to tell me, I’m here to listen,” Nicole gently kissed her lips in reassurance. Whatever he reason, the redhead would always be there. She wanted to make sure the brunette was 200% sure of that too.</p>
<p>“I… I just- I’ve never been with someone who actually considered my feelings when we were having sex, you know? Not that they weren’t good, but they never really noticed the fact that I wasn’t 100% enjoying our time together.”</p>
<p>“Baby…”</p>
<p>“I started thinking it was my fault, you know. That somehow, I was just broken inside, and that I couldn’t come, whatever my partner did. That having an orgasm just wasn’t something I’d ever experience. I wanted to, but I just couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Wyn, you know that it’s <em>not </em>your fault, though,” Nicole said firmly as she looked straight into Wynonna’s tear-filled eyes. She couldn’t believe that not one of Wynonna’s previous partners had taken the time to at least give her <em>one </em>orgasm. How selfish were these assholes? Nicole already knew she would do anything for this woman, Wynonna deserved the world, and more. The Purgatory townsfolk didn’t see what Nicole saw; but it was their loss. She knew the brunette was an amazing person, and she would try to show her that every day for the rest of their lives if Wynonna allowed her to.</p>
<p>Wynonna was at a loss of words. Never had anyone shown her this kind of love, not once. Nicole was the love of her life, and she was 1000% sure of it already. Before she could find any words to say in response to Nicole’s reassurance, she felt a soft kiss pressed against her open lips. She leaned in for more, threading her fingers through short red hair as Nicole cupped her face with both hands. Nicole’s kisses felt like an angel guiding her to heaven, and she knew she would never be able to get enough of the feeling. The redhead’s lips were insanely soft, and tasted like vanilla.</p>
<p>Nicole broke away for a few seconds, and watched as Wynonna’s eyes slowly opened, love clearly shining through in them.</p>
<p>“Those people were assholes. How could <em>anyone NOT </em>want to eat you out for hours? Spend the entire day between your gorgeous thighs and give you orgasm after orgasm?” Nicole didn’t really mean to sound so sexy, but her voice dropped low with desire as she thought about doing just that. If Nicole could spend eternity anywhere she wanted, she would totally choose to spend it between Wynonna’s legs. The older Earp was the absolute <em>sexiest, most perfect </em>woman in the entire goddamn world, and she’d had a hard time hiding her desire for Wynonna from everyone in town. Until they’d kissed for the first time. Ever since, she’d proudly displayed her love for the older woman by kissing her any time she wanted, holding her hand tightly whenever they were walking together…</p>
<p>“Baby…”</p>
<p>“If you want me to, I’d be glad to show you what all I can do with my tongue. I would <em>love </em>to give you all the orgasms you can possibly have, and then some. But only if you want me to, princess…” Nicole had moved her mouth to be as close to Wynonna’s ear as she possibly could. She’d felt her desire for the other woman grow the more she thought about getting to spend any time between her girlfriend’s legs. And now she kinda really wanted to do that. Preferably all night.</p>
<p>“I gotta say, that sounds amazing, Nic. I want,” Wynonna felt the wetness between her legs dampening her red thong. She loved wearing thongs underneath her jeans, the feeling of wearing something so sexy underneath her regular clothes making her feel very dirty. Kinky. And knowing that Nicole loved squeezing her ass, being able to feel the fabric of her jeans rub directly against the skin always turned her on. She’d wanted the redhead for so long, and had brought herself to an incredible high many times to the thought of Nicole’s reaction to her ass in a thong. The brunette knew it was top-shelf, and she loved the way the redhead loved touching it any time she possibly could.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmm, okay baby… come here,” Nicole sat back a little so the other woman could properly straddle her. They’d had hot and heavy make out sessions many times before, but Nicole had wanted to make sure they were ready for the big step they were about to take. The redhead placed her hands on Wynonna’s exquisite ass and squeezed it as the brunette tilted her head up and pressed their lips together. The sexual tension was filling the room, and Nicole squeezed her ass even harder.</p>
<p>Wynonna decided to tease her girlfriend a little. Breaking the kiss and standing up, she watched Nicole’s eyes darken as she slowly lifted her black tank top, revealing her amazing abs. Nicole reached forward and tried to grab hold of the brunette to pull her forward so she could kiss those incredibly sexy abs. But Wynonna took a step back, wagging her finger in front of Nicole’s face.</p>
<p>“Uh uh uh… not yet, babe. I’m gonna make you crazy horny first. I may not have had an orgasm yet, I’m no stranger to driving someone crazy. And I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re my next victim. So sit back, and enjoy the show.”</p>
<p>Nicole swallowed thickly and sat on the edge of the bed, her dark eyes locked onto Wynonna’s body. “<em>I’m so fucking lucky</em>,” she thought to herself as she heard a sexy song coming through the speakers on the other side of the room. Wynonna turned around, her hands coming up to play with the hem of her tank top once again. The brunette slowly walked toward her girlfriend, lifting it up on the way. Once she stood right in front of Nicole, Wynonna lifted the tank top over her head and threw it toward a staring Nicole. Not wanting to miss a single second of this incredibly sexy display before her, she threw it to the side and licked her lips.</p>
<p>Wynonna smirked at the reaction she got from her girlfriend, the exact reaction she’d been hoping for. She knew the redhead wanted her, but the way she was unable to look away showed her just how much desire was coursing through the other woman’s veins. She couldn’t <em>wait </em>to have Nicole between her legs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still a little worried that she really was broken and even Nicole wouldn’t be able to give her an orgasm.</p>
<p>Wynonna shook the thoughts away and turned around so Nicole could see her backside. More specifically, her ass. Nicole definitely was an ass girl, and Wynonna’s was the most perfect one she’d ever seen. Don’t get her wrong, the redhead loved her girlfriend’s chest too, they always looked great in those low-cut tank tops and t-shirts she loved wearing, and Nicole’s mouth watered at the thought of being able to put her mouth all over the hot skin of her girlfriend’s body. She needed that, like ten minutes ago, really.</p>
<p>Nicole’s eyes nearly fell out as she watched Wynonna bend over, pushing her jeans down her legs until they were bunched around her ankles. She knew the thong was stretching around her round ass, but she couldn’t see Nicole’s reaction. She knew the redhead would love the view though, so she wiggled a little as she took off the jeans completely and kicked them away. The brunette squealed in surprise as she felt herself being pulled backwards onto the bed by strong hands.</p>
<p>“Show’s over,” Nicole growled as she crawled on top her girlfriend. Wynonna felt hot lips press against the skin of her neck as her eyes fell closed, a moan escaping her own lips. She blindly moved her hands around until she found the buttons of the redhead’s blue shirt. It looked incredible on her, the blue really made her hair color pop. And the way Nicole would always leave open one more button than was technically socially acceptable, but she didn’t care about that. She tried to focus on unbuttoning the shirt, but it was hard to not get distracted by the dirty noises falling from the redhead’s lips. Nicole was purposefully doing this to drive her crazy, her personal bit of revenge.</p>
<p>Nicole couldn’t stop kissing her girlfriend’s hot skin. She’d sucked quite a few hickeys into her neck and collarbones since they’d gotten together, but now they were actually taking that next step, and Nicole was getting crazy with desire for the other woman. She wanted Wynonna to be falling over the edge all night long, and she tried to keep a steady pace as she explored her girlfriend’s upper body with her lips and tongue. She felt the brunette’s fingers working on her shirt buttons, and once they were all undone, the redhead hurriedly took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. Not that she cared where it landed, for all she cared, it could disappear forever. Especially if it meant she could stay here forever with Wynonna.</p>
<p>Wynonna arched her back off the bed when she felt Nicole’s fingers making her way around it to reach the clasp of her bra. The red push-up bra was lacy, matching her thong. Her boobs always looked great in it, and she knew Nicole loved seeing them in it too. She wore it as much as she could, knowing that Nicole would attack her with desire when she did.</p>
<p>“You’re so <em>fucking </em>sexy, Wynonna Earp,” Nicole whispered as she slowly pulled the bra away from her girlfriend’s body and tossed it aside without looking. Her eyes were locked to the brunette’s glorious boobs, bouncing up and down as she panted in anticipation of what was to come. Her eyes opened when she felt Nicole move away a little. She sprung into action when she saw the redhead unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying them down her legs. She helped push them down, grabbing them once they were off and throwing them off the bed. The brunette then pulled Nicole on top of her once again, moaning as she felt her girlfriend’s skin against hers.</p>
<p>Nicole leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend’s swollen lips. The redhead felt Wynonna’s legs wrap around her waist and pull her down so their hips met, and moaned into the brunette’s mouth. She couldn’t stop her hips from grinding into Wynonna’s, the brunette’s mouth falling open with a dirty moan. Their tongues met, slowly exploring and the desire between them growing. Wynonna grinded her hips up into Nicole’s, feeling her clit throb and her thong getting wetter by the second. Nicole ground down even harder in response, seeing Wynonna’s eyes darken in arousal even more. The brunette’s moans and sighs were growing louder too. Nicole lowered her lips to her girlfriend’s throat, sucking softly.</p>
<p>Wynonna couldn’t believe this was happening. Nicole hadn’t even really touched her yet, and here she was; on the edge of her first orgasm. Her first orgasm ever at the hands (or in this case hips) of another person. Nicole’s name fell from her lips repeatedly as she threw her head back, shivering with the intensity of her orgasm.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, baby… did you just-“</p>
<p>Wynonna’s loud moan was all the response Nicole needed. She was very close to an orgasm herself, but didn’t want to ruin the moment. This was clearly an intense moment for her girlfriend, and she felt the brunette’s muscles tense as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She slowed her grinding until the woman beneath her slowly stopped squirming. The redhead gently kissed her girlfriend’s lips. Wynonna’s blue eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Nicole, the pleasure clear in them.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“How did it feel, princess?” Nicole didn’t want to toot her own horn, but the fact that Wynonna came from just the build up and the grinding they’d been doing made her feel very good. She was extremely turned on, to be honest. The way Wynonna had teased her before, and how she was gently grinding against her now, she knew the night was <em>far</em> from over. She was determined to bring her girlfriend to the highest of highs as many times as she wanted her to.</p>
<p>“I- indescribable, Nic. I- I’ve never felt anything like that,” Wynonna whispered as she leaned up for a passionate kiss. The way the redhead Nicole moaned softly as their lips met was turning her on. She was so ready for another orgasm, and really hoped they would both be completely naked. To make sure that was true, she ran her hand down Nicole’s strong back muscles, her nails scratching on the way, until she reached Nicole’s tight ass. She knew Nicole was a little obsessed with her ass, but damn if she didn’t absolutely loving grabbing the redhead’s too. Even in those horrible khaki trousers issued by the PSD, they looked absolutely delicious. She took the hem of the blue boyshorts and made her intentions clear by pushing them down her girlfriend’s hips. Nicole never detached her lips from Wynonna’s neck, but helped her slide them down her legs until she could kick them away. Wynonna’s nails dug into her ass cheeks again as Nicole sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. The redhead knew every single sensitive spot, and she never failed to show Wynonna that she did. When the redhead was satisfied, she pulled away until she was sitting back, rubbing her hands up and down the brunette’s strong thighs.</p>
<p>Nicole could clearly see the large wet spot on Wynonna’s thong, and slid a hand down until she could feel it too. A guttural moan escaped Wynonna’s lips, and Nicole looked up to see the brunette’s head thrown back, her mouth wide open as she gasped when she found her clit under the fabric. She gently rubbed her thumb across it, a tremble running over her girlfriend’s body as it responded to the stimulation.</p>
<p>Wynonna tried to hold it together a little longer, but Nicole was <em>seriously</em> skilled with her fingers. If that was any indication for how talented the redhead was with her tongue, she was in for the most amazing night. She felt her girlfriend gently rubbing her pussy over her thong again for a few seconds before her focus once again settled on her sensitive clit. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the intense orgasm she had just had while grinding against her girlfriend, or anything else, but the brunette found herself on the edge of a wonderful orgasm after what felt like seconds. She let herself fall over that edge and into a blissful orgasm with a long, loud moan. Orgasm number two was a fact.</p>
<p>Nicole was so happy to be able to give her girlfriend this much pleasure. The brunette’s body was an expressive one, and the redhead knew Wynonna was coming again. She guided her down from her high, slowly and gently rubbing up and down the fabric covering her girlfriend’s pussy. Nicole couldn’t wait to see it, was even more anxious to taste it. If Wynonna’s natural scent and taste on her skin was anything to go by, the way the brunette’s pussy would taste had to be goddamn <em>mouth-watering</em>. The redhead leaned over her girlfriend’s body again, keeping her fingers playing with the wet fabric of her thong. She kissed the brunette’s lips again, hard. She was so turned on, and filled with absolute <em>want</em> for the incredible woman beneath her, and she wanted to show her that all day every day. The redhead was just getting started. Wynonna was in for a heck of a ride.</p>
<p>Once her body calmed down, Wynonna lifted her hands to cup Nicole’s face, gently pulling her away from her own lips. She sighed at the loss though, but she needed to look into her girlfriend’s eyes while she said what she really wanted to say.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Nicole Haught.”</p>
<p>Nicole felt tears well up in her eyes as she responded. “I love you too, Wynonna Earp. And I can’t wait to show you how you deserve everything in the world for as long as you want me to. Starting,” a smirk made its way onto the redhead’s face, “with another orgasm.”</p>
<p>Wynonna gulped. How could this woman turn her into a hot mess, craving another orgasm in whatever way Nicole gave it to her within seconds after having the last one? Nicole was such an incredible lover, and it turned her on like crazy. She couldn’t wait to see what the redhead had in store for her next. She was ready for it, having completely forgotten about the worry that she was broken and would never be able to cum at the hands of another person. They weren’t even completely naked yet and the redhead had already given her two incredible orgasms. If those were anything to go by, she’d barely be conscious by the end of the night. She had no idea how many orgasms there were to come (<em>stupid pun, Wy</em>), but she was eager to find out.</p>
<p>Wynonna was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt soft fingers grabbing the sides of her red thong, still soaked with wetness, and slowly being pulled down her long legs, Nicole sliding her body down along her own as well. Once they were completely off, the brunette watched her girlfriend lifting the bunched up fabric in her hand, putting it close to her nose. The redhead took a big whiff, an insanely dirty moan falling from her lips at the scent. Wynonna threw her head back with a moan herself. This woman was trying to murder her through sex, there was no other explanation for all this.</p>
<p>“Your pussy smells so <em>fucking </em>good, princess. I can’t wait to devour it,” Nicole said with a low voice as she crawled back on top of Wynonna. The brunette leaned up so she could kiss her girlfriend passionately, whimpering when she felt the redhead’s tongue slide against her own. Making out wasn’t a new thing for them, but they were naked now, so her senses were heightened and she could feel her skin tingling where it pressed against Nicole’s.</p>
<p>“God, I want you, Nic. Please- just… anything,” Wynonna moaned as their lips parted, her breath catching as Nicole leaned down so her lips were pressed against her ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, princess. I’ll give you everything you want, when the time is right. I’ll take care of you, don’t doubt that. Now lie back, and <em>enjoy the show</em>.” Wynonna remembered herself saying that same thing just a little while ago, but it moved to the back of her mind when she felt the redhead’s nimble fingers at the inside of her thighs, inches away from where she wanted them to be. The brunette moaned loudly to make it obvious what she wanted Nicole to do, but her girlfriend wasn’t having any of it.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you, huh? <em>All in good time, my love. All in good time. </em>Now let me take care of you. You’ll get what you need.”</p>
<p>Wynonna tried to relax some, knowing that Nicole was not one to break promises. She laid back, settling her head on the pillows at the headboard and watched as Nicole leaned down to press her lips against her neck again. The redhead gently kissed up and down, finding more sensitive spots that not even Wynonna knew existed. Her eyes fell closed, turned on like crazy once again. She kinda hoped it would never go away. The desire she felt coursing through her veins for the woman above her was something she’d never felt before. <em>Never</em>.</p>
<p>Nicole felt her girlfriend relax some more under her firm touches and kisses all over her body. She wanted to treat the brunette to the best night she’d ever had, and she would make sure she was more than satisfied with as many orgasms as she could possibly want. <em>And then some</em>. Once she was satisfied with the time spent showing her appreciation for Wynonna’s incredibly sexy neck, she moved down a little further. Once she reached her girlfriend’s prominent collarbones, she kissed them both firmly, her fingers now playing with the brunette’s hard nipples. The redhead sucked another hickey onto each collarbone, smirking as she watched the bruises bloom already. The low moans falling from her girlfriend’s lips were continuously getting louder, and Nicole knew she was hitting all the right spots.</p>
<p>Her next destination was in sight: Wynonna’s exquisite boobs. The most beautiful boobs she had ever laid eyes on. The brunette’s nipples were hard as Nicole continued to play with them with her fingers. She registered every time Wynonna sighed a little harder, moaned a little louder when she did something. The redhead had always had a great read on her girlfriend, and she wanted to know what every sigh, every groan and every moan meant when it fell from Wynonna’s lips. And she would spend eternity doing just that.</p>
<p>“Nic, please… I need your mouth!” Wynonna exclaimed as she looked at the redhead. She was so done with Nicole’s teasing, but knew her girlfriend would tease her to her heart’s content. She couldn’t help try to speed it along at least a little, her pussy walls clenching around nothing. She hoped that would be replaced sooner than later. If Nicole’s fingering skills through the fabric were any indication, she knew she’d be coming crazy soon once those nimble fingers touched her down there for real.</p>
<p>Nicole decided to give in for once, but kept her eyes locked onto Wynonna’s as she opened her mouth and licked her lips before gently swirling her tongue around one nipple, still letting her fingers play with the other one. Wynonna moaned obscenely loud, and the redhead thanked the heavens they were alone in the house. Neither Waverly, nor Rosita would ever stop teasing them for the noises they were making if they were anywhere nearby.</p>
<p>Nicole took her time letting her tongue trail over Wynonna’s boobs, sucking a nipple into her mouth and using her teeth on them to tease her girlfriend even more. Her hands roamed the brunette’s upper body, going from firmly stroking her abs to pulling at the nipple she didn’t have in her mouth and back. She tried to not let Wynonna’s moans and pleas distract her from her mission. She was set on getting Wynonna close to the edge of another orgasm before she touched her wet pussy. And it looked like she was succeeding. Wynonna’s breath was getting heavier by the second, her boobs bouncing as her chest heaved up and down. The moans falling from her swollen, delectable lips were growing even louder, if that was even possible. Nicole couldn’t wait to watch her fall over the edge and experience another wonderful high at her touch.</p>
<p>Wynonna couldn’t believe how <em>fucking </em>skilled Nicole was in the bedroom. She’d had two orgasms, and the brunette was already going crazy with lust again just minutes after the last one ended. This was, <em>by far</em>, the best night of her entire life. No one would ever compare to her beautiful, kind, extremely sexy and talented girlfriend. She knew she’d feel her orgasm crashing over her within seconds of Nicole touching her soaked pussy.</p>
<p>Nicole lowered her head even more until she could press her swollen lips against Wynonna’s abs. They were tense, Wynonna arching her back to try and feel more of the redhead’s lips against them. Nicole couldn’t see it, but she was pretty sure the brunette had her head thrown back,  her mouth open, gasping. The corners of her lips lifted into a smirk, before she went back to the task at hand.</p>
<p><em>Driving Wynonna Earp crazy</em>. She’d love for it to be her full-time job. She’d be the best at it too.</p>
<p>Nicole kissed her way down just a little further, right until she was hovering above Wynonna’s hips, but then stopped. The brunette looked actually offended at her girlfriend not going lower, but that was quickly kissed away by the redhead. Nicole had moved up her body again, letting her hands replace her mouth to tease her on the inside of her thighs. Wynonna’s pussy was just within reach, and she felt the wetness spread around it as well. It was probably dripping down onto the sheets by now. The brunette groaned into her mouth, a “please” on her lips the moment Nicole broke the kiss to look into her dark eyes.</p>
<p>Nicole decided it was time to make her girlfriend come hard. The brunette deserved another orgasm. She slowly slid two fingers up and down the abundant wetness she found, spreading it around some more. She didn’t stop anywhere, keeping her motions smooth but firm. When the redhead finally did put pressure on Wynonna’s hard clit, the brunette nearly doubled over with desire. Her chest heaved up, her back arching off the bed almost entirely. The stimulation was almost killing her. “<em>How the fuck does she do this?!”</em></p>
<p>Before Wynonna could get used to the feeling of Nicole’s fingers on her sensitive clit, she slid them down until she could tease at her entrance. Wynonna whined loudly, her plea clear from the sound alone.</p>
<p>“So, that’s what you want, huh, princess? My fingers <em>deep </em>inside your pussy? Fucking you so hard?” Nicole whispered into Wynonna’s ear. The only response Wynonna could get out was a guttural, loud moan, trying to convince the redhead to do just that. She <em>needed</em> Nicole to fuck her senseless. Now.</p>
<p>“Pl- please, Daddy. Please fuck me,” Wynonna didn’t even register the “Daddy” falling from her lips, but Nicole did. She made a mental note to discuss this after Wynonna came, but first, she needed to feel the brunette fall apart beneath her fingertips. She slid her fingers up and down one more time, leaving her thumb pressed against Wynonna’s clit as her other fingers slid inside the tight, <em>soaked</em> heat that was her girlfriend’s pussy. She pulled her fingers out in one smooth motion, using her hips as leverage on the next stroke inside. That was it.</p>
<p>“FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK, NICOOLE!!!!” Wynonna screamed. If the Homestead wasn’t as far away from the town as it was, Nicole was pretty sure everyone in Purgatory would’ve heard the brunette scream out her name. She was goddamn proud of herself for making the older woman scream this loud. She gently slid her fingers in and out of Wynonna’s clenching pussy, keeping her thumb gently pressed against the brunette’s throbbing clit. The wetness was spreading down into the palm of her hand. She couldn’t wait to taste it in its purest form. Nicole was so damn ready to taste that gorgeous pussy. But first, she decided to tease her girlfriend just a little longer.</p>
<p>“So… I’m your Daddy, huh?” If Wynonna wasn’t already blushing from the three orgasms she’d just had, she definitely would be now. She hadn’t meant to let that little word slip, as it was one of her darkest desires. She had always wanted to have a “Daddy” who treated her like a princess, but also like a dirty slut.</p>
<p>“Um… yeah, I didn’t- didn’t mean to say that, it just <em>slipped</em> out,” Wynonna still couldn’t look into the redhead’s eyes, or she’d seen the look of amusement, and a goofy smile tugging at her lips. If Wynonna wanted her to be a “Daddy”, she would gladly be just that for the brunette. She hadn’t ever thought about it really, but she was getting turned on more and more at the thought of calling her girlfriend “princess”, and treating her just right.</p>
<p>“Wyn, look at me.” Wynonna didn’t want to. Nicole’s voice was firmer on her next command. “Princess, look at Daddy.” Wynonna looked up, the desire in her eyes undeniable. Nicole had a serious look on her face, and she knew the redhead meant business.</p>
<p>“I would <em>love </em>to be your Daddy, baby. Daddy will treat you <em>just right</em>. Starting,” Nicole’s smirk deepened even more as she slowly slid down her girlfriend’s body, “with <em>eating </em>you just right.” Without hesitation, she pushed open Wynonna’s thighs and licked up her dripping pussy. The brunette let out a low, long moan at the feeling of Nicole’s soft tongue firmly tasting her down there.</p>
<p>Nicole was in heaven; she had to be. Here she was, <em>finallly </em>having her first taste of Wynonna’s pussy, and it was, without one single doubt, the best tasting pussy she’d ever eaten out. The brunette’s strong thighs locked around her face, holding her in place. The redhead couldn’t have that happening. She needed to hear her princess scream her name when she came. So, she used her hands to push them away from around her face, keeping her legs spread but never even slowing down the movements of her tongue. Wynonna seemed to get the hint, and tried to keep her legs open to make sure Nicole wouldn’t stop eating her out.</p>
<p>Wynonna was in heaven as well. Her head thrown back, her back arched as she grabbed her own nipples and pulled, <em>hard.</em> She couldn’t believe how <em>perfect </em>the redhead was at eating pussy. She was hitting all the right spots. The moment she felt the tiniest bit overstimulated on one area, Nicole seemed to notice, and moved her tongue somewhere else. Her girlfriend’s fingers hadn’t even come into play yet, and here she was, already getting pushed to the edge of her fourth orgasm. <em>“My fourth orgasm, the fuck…” </em>Wynonna couldn’t believe this was happening. This really was the perfect night. Her beautiful girlfriend was between her legs, using her perfect skills to bring her to orgasm over and over again. She knew she’d never want anyone ever again.</p>
<p>Nicole focused her attention on her girlfriend’s swollen, throbbing clit, gently taking it between her lips and letting her tongue flick it up and down. She really wanted to make Wynonna come with only her tongue, and she knew exactly how to make sure she’d be falling apart within minutes. She took in every little sigh the brunette let out, every time she moaned just a little louder at a move she made. She could feel more wetness spreading around against her chin as she kept it pressed against Wynonna’s entrance, wanting to feel every drop she caused by using her tongue just right.</p>
<p>Wynonna could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach as Nicole took her clit between her lips, and sucked. Sucked <em>hard</em>. It was very obvious that Nicole knew <em>exactly </em>what she was doing to her, her eyes betraying the smirk that would’ve been on her lips if they weren’t busy doing something else. Their eyes locked, and Wynonna couldn’t look away as she watched Nicole’s tongue dart out of her mouth before it attacked her clit again. Firm and perfectly targeted, she had a hard time keeping her orgasm at bay. The brunette felt her orgasm crash over her when Nicole flicked her tongue across her clit while still sucking it. She threw her head back while she pushed her fingers into the red hair attached to the head that was causing her to rise to the heavens in bliss.</p>
<p>Nicole couldn’t help but growl a little as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers tugging at her red hair. She had a number of kinks of her own, and hair pulling was one of them. Light choking was another one, as was some light bondage play. She loved tying her lovers up and have them fall apart at her fingers, tongue and sometimes strap-on, and them not being able to do <em>anything</em> about it. She did ask for consent every single time, something that was sacred to her.</p>
<p>Nicole guided her girlfriend down from her fourth orgasm of the night, but she wasn’t planning on stopping <em>anytime </em>soon. She wanted to give the brunette the best night of her entire life, and that included giving her as many orgasms as she could possibly take. Once the hardest trembling had passed, she lowered her tongue to Wynonna’s entrance, licking up every single drop she could find. Wynonna tasted heavenly, and the redhead knew she’d be doing this many nights to come. She would never get enough of eating her girlfriend out, that was a fact.</p>
<p>Wynonna lowered her back onto the bed again, slowly catching her breath as she opened her eyes. She tried tugging at the red hair again to get her girlfriend to come back up, but it seems Nicole wasn’t having any of that.</p>
<p>“No, Daddy is not done eating you out just yet. You taste too good, princess. So Daddy’s gonna get what she wants, now relax and just let yourself feel it all, okay?” Nicole looked up into Wynonna’s eyes, confirming that the brunette was okay with that. There was no hesitation in her eyes, only pure desire shining through. Wynonna wanted this. And Nicole would always give the brunette whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, princess? Daddy’s gonna eat you again.”</p>
<p>Before Wynonna could process what Nicole had said, she felt her girlfriend’s tongue on her soaked pussy again. A sigh escaped from her lips, and she relaxed onto the mattress, her hips pushing up into Nicole’s mouth. She couldn’t enough of that tongue. She felt the redhead press her hips back onto the bed with a firm hand, keeping her tongue circling around her clit to tease her some more. As if she wasn’t already going crazy with want.</p>
<p>Nicole focused her attention onto Wynonna’s clit for a few more moments before running it down between her soft, wet pussy lips to her entrance. The redhead circled her entrance before gently pushing her tongue inside. If she thought the brunette tasted perfect before, she had no idea how to describe her taste now. It was her favorite taste, <em>ever. </em>She wanted to have it on her tongue all the fucking time.</p>
<p>Wynonna’s hands once again found their way into her girlfriend’s hair, and she tugged. This time, Nicole looked up for a second, taking her mouth away from her pussy. The brunette whined at the loss. It really was the best feeling ever, and she wanted to feel it again.</p>
<p>“You like pulling on Daddy’s hair, don’t you baby? Well it’s a good thing Daddy likes that, so you might just get her mouth back onto your <em>dripping </em>pussy if you keep it up.” Nicole’s eyes held a challenge, and the brunette tugged at her hair again with a dirty moan, accepting.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, that’s right. Show Daddy <em>exactly </em>where you want her mouth to suck you,” Nicole murmured as she lowered her head again, teasingly flicking Wynonna’s clit with her tongue. She felt the brunette tug at her hair again, indicating that she wanted her to press her tongue even harder. She heard the moans grow louder from above her as she took the bud into her mouth, sucking. Another tug at her hair confirmed it was the right move.</p>
<p>Wynonna had no idea how many orgasms the redhead would be giving her, but she’d gladly experience every single one if it meant having Nicole touching her pussy some more. She held the red hair between her fingers as her back arched up in response to a firm tongue flicking her clit up and down faster than ever before. A gasp fell from her lips as well. The sensations were almost becoming too much, but instead she couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>Nicole was a fucking pro at eating pussy, and Wynonna was learning this, <em>fast</em>. Whenever the brunette thought her girlfriend had settled, she moved somewhere else. She was hitting all the right spots, and Wynonna tugged at the red hair again, silently begging her to stay right where she was, pushing her tongue in firmly over and over again. Nicole took her time, letting her strokes grow firmer and firmer as minutes passed. It was Wynonna’s fifth orgasm, and she wanted to make it the best one yet. But she also wanted to make sure the brunette would feel all the sensations of the build up, and only time would allow her to do just that.</p>
<p>Nicole gently pulled her tongue out just before Wynonna could tremble underneath her. Instead, she gently took the brunette’s clit between her lips and played with it teasingly. She knew her girlfriend was close to her fifth orgasm, going crazy with want. That was the entire point though. She wanted the build up to be one she’d remember for a <em>long time. </em>Wynonna was going to <em>beg</em> her for this orgasm. After a minute of teasing her throbbing clit, she felt a hard tug on her hair, but she didn’t look up. She was busy driving her girlfriend crazy. Then, the words she’d been waiting for fell from Wynonna’s lips.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please! I need to come, please!” Wynonna wanted to sob, she was so <em>fucking </em>close to an incredible orgasm, and she needed to feel it. <em>Now</em>. Nicole wasn’t going to let her off this easy though. Instead of putting her mouth and tongue back onto Wynonna’s pussy, she lifted her head up and away.</p>
<p>“You can do better than that princess. Now <em>beg </em>Daddy to give you an orgasm. <em>Beg</em>,” Nicole’s eyes were locked with Wynonna’s, and she knew she had her where she wanted her. Wynonna Earp, begging her Daddy for another orgasm was quite the sight to behold. The redhead knew she’d try her hardest to have this happening many times more. She kept her own desire at bay, waiting for the older woman to beg her for what she wanted, <em>needed</em>.</p>
<p>“Daddy, pleeease! Please make me come with your mouth? I <em>need </em>to come so bad! Please, make me yours, I’m all yours Daddy, please!”</p>
<p>“Much better.” Before Wynonna could process her next move, Nicole lowered her mouth onto Wynonna’s pussy and pushed her tongue inside. Her nose was pressed against the brunette’s clit, and she shook her head a little to tease it as she kept her tongue pressed deep inside. Wynonna’s pussy was trembling, clenching deliciously around her and she knew the older woman was almost there. To <em>finally </em>bring her over the edge, Nicole pulled out her tongue but keeping her nose where it was before pushing back inside, impossibly deeper. That was it.</p>
<p>“DADDDYYYY, FUUUUUCK!! YES YES YES YES YEEEESSSSSS!” Wynonna’s screams were incredibly loud, and Nicole felt incredibly proud of herself for causing such an intense reaction. Making the brunette fall apart beneath her was fast becoming her favorite thing to do. The redhead hoped she would be able to spend every single night right where she was now. She would never get tired of the feeling of her girlfriend falling apart around her. Her pussy clenching around her tongue, her clit trembling against her nose.</p>
<p>Nicole pulled her tongue out once the orgasm started causing gentle aftershocks to run all over the brunette’s body, pulling away her nose from its spot as well. The redhead could sense that too much direct contact would cause her to be uncomfortable, and she did not want that to happen. She would hate to be the cause of Wynonna not feeling great, when all she wanted to be doing was being the reason of the exact opposite.</p>
<p>Wynonna tried to catch her breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply as her body trembled with the intense pleasure, even two minutes after she’d felt the orgasm hit her right in the chest. Nicole was too damn good at this. She felt her breathing slow down a little, but gasped at the sensation of the redhead’s lips ghosting over her tensed abs. It seemed every spot on her body was reacting to any touch, and she pulled her girlfriend up so she could kiss her again. The redhead’s lips still had her wetness smeared all over them, and she moaned at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s wickedly talented mouth. Their tongues met, causing groans to fall from both their mouths. Nicole gently lay her body on top of Wynonna’s, deepening the kiss even more.</p>
<p>Allowing Wynonna to calm her body after the most intense orgasm yet, Nicole sucked Wynonna’s tongue into her mouth before biting her bottom lip gently and pulling. She knew the brunette would probably need a few minutes to recover.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking <em>sexy</em> when you come, did you know that? The way your back arches off the bed, the moans falling from your swollen, slick lips, your pussy gushing wetness when your orgasm hits…” Nicole leaned in to whisper into Wynonna’s ear. A moan was the only thing Wynonna could respond with. She couldn’t believe it, she was getting turned on, <em>again. </em>Her <em>fifth(!) </em>orgasm hadn’t even completely worn off yet, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, and she already wanted more. Whatever her Daddy would give her, she would take. <em>Gladly</em>.</p>
<p>Nicole could feel Wynonna’s hips grinding up against her own, their wet pussies meeting. She moaned lowly, right into the brunette’s ear. The redhead then pressed a kiss right below it, kissing down her neck until she could press her lips against her girlfriend’s collarbone. In response, the brunette tangled her fingers into her short red hair again, pulling gently. Clearly showing her what she wanted her Daddy to do. It would become a thing, Nicole would make sure of that. Wynonna tugging on her hair? She’d be between her legs somehow within minutes. She couldn’t <em>wait</em> for the many sneaky quickies they’d have in the future.</p>
<p>Nicole focused on the task of her hand: making sure Wynonna would be feeling her sixth orgasm because of her. Her body trembling, her pussy clenching, the wetness on her tongue… the redhead was ready to give the brunette more pleasure. So, she lowered her mouth a little more, settling on one of Wynonna’s boobs, taking the nipple between her teeth as she grabbed the other one, squeezing simultaneously. The brunette’s fingers tightened in her hair, feeling them tug at her scalp. She felt stupid for not paying attention to them sooner, but she would make up for it. Wynonna’s body deserved all the attention, all day, <em>everyday</em>. Nicole would do just that as often as she possibly could.</p>
<p>Wynonna loved the feeling of Nicole’s mouth on her sensitive boobs. Actually, she loved whatever Nicole did to her. She had always been a sexual person, but Nicole was making her feel the sexiest she’d ever felt in her entire life. The desire to touch and kiss her anywhere she could reach was radiating from the redhead, and Wynonna couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found her. Before she could continue her thoughts, the redhead distracted her with the delectable sensation of her lips kissing all over her abs. She had no idea how many times she had moaned Nicole’s name, or Daddy, but it happened again. She was sure it would <em>not</em> be the last time, <em>not at all</em>.</p>
<p>Nicole was dead set on giving her girlfriend yet another orgasm until she writhed beneath her in extasy. Her tongue was ready for another taste of the brunette’s pussy. She <em>craved </em>it. And if the redhead wanted something, she got it. Without question. And so, Nicole kissed her way down until she reached Wynonna’s clit and took it into her mouth. She sucked. <em>Hard</em>. Wynonna’s body nearly doubled over in response.</p>
<p>“Fuck, NICOLE!”</p>
<p>Nicole sucked harder, making Wynonna scream ever harder, if that was even possible. To distract the older woman from the intense feeling of her clit being basically attacked, she pulled her mouth off and pressed her lips against the wetness on her inner thighs, poking out her tongue and licking it all until it was gone, all of it into her mouth. Wynonna’s hands found their way into Nicole’s hair once again, and she tugged to signal that she wanted her mouth back on her clit. The redhead obliged, flicking it rapidly. The moan she got as an answer was deliciously loud and guttural. Nicole lived for those. She wanted to be the cause of <em>so many more of them</em>.</p>
<p>Wynonna had been sure she’d been in heaven before this moment, but this was even better. Impossibly so. Whatever realm she was in at the moment, she never wanted to leave. Especially if it meant having the redhead pushing her over the edge over and over again. She’d brought herself intense pleasure many, <em>many </em>times, and ever since meeting Nicole, the redhead had become the person she’d imagined in bed with her, giving her those instead. But now, <em>now</em>, Nicole was actually <em>giving </em>her those orgasms, and it was the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt in her entire goddamn life. And she wanted more. Much more.</p>
<p>And to accomplish Nicole giving her what she wanted, Wynonna scratched her nails softly against the redhead’s scalp and pulled at the hair in her hands. She could feel Nicole’s moan vibrating through her clit and right into her veins, and moaned her own response. The brunette couldn’t believe how fast she was being thrown into another orgasm, especially since she’d already come five times. She thought she’d be needing a little break, but all she craved was more. More of Nicole’s tongue, more of Nicole’s fingers, just… more Nicole. And she craved it right now.</p>
<p>“Pl- please… oh fuck, God-“ Wynonna nearly lost it as Nicole pressed her nose against her swollen clit, her tongue licking up and down, but she managed to finish her pleading, “Pleaasse, Daddy, please let me come. PLEASE!” Wynonna’s voice was high and loud, the pleasure clearly audible.</p>
<p>Nicole pulled away just enough, pushing against Wynonna’s hands so she could look up at her girlfriend. “So… you think you deserve to cum, huh? You really think so, princess? Well, show me what you want, and who knows… Daddy <em>might </em>just give you that.”</p>
<p>A challenging smirk tugged at Nicole’s lips, and Wynonna got the message. The brunette pushed her head down, Nicole’s lips wrapping around her clit once it was within reach. An intentionally dirty moan later, the redhead was doubling down, taking the swollen bud into her mouth and sucking like it was a lollipop. It would be the best one she’d <em>ever </em>tasted, though. That was more than enough, and she heard her girlfriend scream out her name for the sixth time, even with her legs pressed against her ears as the pleasure took over.</p>
<p>Wynonna had no idea how she was still alive after all the pleasure she’d experienced already, but she was writhing on the bed, falling apart at the redhead’s mouth attached to her pussy. Nicole was good at this, <em>too good</em>. She had been so worried that something in her body had been broken when it came to having an orgasm with someone else, but all those worries were completely gone. This night had proven that she was very much <em>capable</em> of having intense orgasms. She’d always enjoyed having sex, but this was on another level. This was a night that changed her life. And all it took was the redhead showing her all the love she had for her in her beautiful heart. She loved Nicole, and Nicole loved her too.</p>
<p>Nicole could feel Wynonna’s sixth orgasm of the night winding down, and she lowered the pressure she was putting on her girlfriend’s clit slowly, guiding her. She loved the feeling of Wynonna’s fingers in her hair, her kink very much showing itself as she moaned against the brunette’s pussy before licking it clean. Once she had collected every single drop of wetness from her entire pussy, she kissed her way back up Wynonna’s body, feeling every sigh, tremble and gasp.</p>
<p>“You okay, princess?” Wynonna’s smile was one of pure bliss, and she had a feeling the brunette was more than fine, but she had to check in. She’d brought her up to the highest of highs six times in a row by now, and had at least two orgasms of her own. Just by grinding her own pussy against the bed where she was laying. The redhead was sure there was a wet spot where she’d been, but she didn’t care. It was not the only one.</p>
<p>Wynonna hummed. “I’m perfect, thank you Daddy.” The brunette’s blue eyes were dark with desire and pleasure, and Nicole could see the love shining through as well. She was pretty sure her own golden brown eyes reflected them exactly. She leaned down for a gentle kiss, deciding that the older woman might need a little break before guiding her into the next position she wanted to try out. It also allowed her jaw to relax for a little bit before going back to what she loved doing most; eating.</p>
<p>Wynonna slid her hands onto Nicole’s shoulders, down her back and onto her ass before squeezing, causing the redhead to lower her body on top of hers. Their kisses slow, the couple took the time to just be with each other for a good ten minutes. Just enjoying the feeling of the other one close was enough for now. Once they both felt ready to start again, their kisses grew more and more heated, and Nicole could feel Wynonna’s hips grinding up into her own, and she responded in kind. She was so ready for the next thing.</p>
<p>But that meant changing positions. Nicole rolled away from Wynonna’s body and laid on her back, her hands behind her head in a teasing display. The brunette whined, but quickly realized she could look at the redhead’s incredibly sexy body instead. She turned toward her girlfriend, reaching out a hand until it reached Nicole’s boob. Before she could squeeze the hard nipple, the younger woman took her hand into her own and pulled her close.</p>
<p>“Well, princess. It’s time for you to do some <em>riding</em>.”</p>
<p>Wynonna thought she knew what that meant. She couldn’t hide the surprised look on her face, though, when Nicole settled her head on the pillow beneath her, and pulled her up by her ass. The redhead wanted her to ride <em>her face</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking God… Daddy. Fuck-“ Wynonna felt Nicole’s mouth on her sensitive pussy once she was close enough, and she started grinding once she settled on top of the redhead’s face. Even though it was almost the same as what she’d been doing before, it felt very different. Wynonna had to grab the headboard in front of her to make sure she wouldn’t fall forward. One hand stayed there, gripping hard while the other found its way into Nicole’s red hair once again. It was becoming a thing, and the brunette loved it. So did Nicole.</p>
<p>All Nicole could see, hear, taste and smell was <em>Wynonna</em>. Her beautiful, sexy, amazing girlfriend was riding her face, and enjoying every second. She could feel the wetness dripping down her chin, her mouth attached to her clit and not letting go. Not until the brunette was coming all over her again. She changed up the pace, the patterns, the pressure, all to make sure Wynonna couldn’t settle on one feeling or the other.</p>
<p>Wynonna could <em>not </em>stop moaning, the entire situation getting her close to another orgasm. Here she was, grinding on Nicole’s tongue, feeling her girlfriend’s squeezing her ass and pushing her back and forth on top of her face, a hand still wrapped into Nicole’s short hair.</p>
<p>Wynonna very clearly remembered the day Nicole had arrived at the police station, sporting the new hair cut. She had wanted to jump her bones the second she’d set foot in the BBD office. She was brought out of her memories when Nicole lowered her tongue and pushed deep into her entrance. The brunette could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing coming short and fast, the pleasure building inside her. She could feel it growing as Nicole continued to switch up her rhythm, alternating between sucking her clit and pushing her tongue inside. It wasn’t long before Wynonna could feel the bubble of pleasure bursting inside her chest, choking out a loud “Nicole” as she tightened her fingers, pulling the redhead’s mouth closer to make sure her orgasm would last as long as it could possibly last. Her abs tensed, and the brunette had a hard time staying upright.</p>
<p>Nicole could feel the wetness dripping down her chin and onto her neck, her nose filled with the most amazing scent she’d ever experienced. Wynonna’s pussy was <em>delicious</em>. She had to get more of it. So, the redhead dipped her face down a little until her tongue reached the brunette’s entrance, tasting and smelling Wynonna in her purest form. It seemed the older woman was experiencing her longest orgasm yet, Nicole could feel her pussy clenching around her tongue a long time after her peak had hit. The concept of time was lost on the redhead, though. She had <em>no idea</em> how long they’d been fucking, but Nicole never wanted to stop.</p>
<p>All that mattered to Nicole was Wynonna Earp. Tasting her, eating her out, giving her the most intense, earth shattering pleasure. She would do this forever if she could.</p>
<p>A deep sigh signaled the orgasm tapering off, Wynonna slowing her grind to a stop on Nicole’s face. The redhead’s tongue was still licking every drop, making sure she took it all into her mouth. The brunette looked down, seeing the look of joy and pleasure on her girlfriend’s face as she tasted it all. Wynonna couldn’t believe how lucky she was. The woman she loved was beneath her, eating her out like there was no tomorrow. She let out a light moan, tugging Nicole’s face away from her sensitive pussy, trying to calm herself down a little bit.</p>
<p>Nicole looked up, locking eyes with Wynonna. The message in her own eyes was clear: the night was <em>not </em>over. Not by a long shot. She slowly inched her hands up the brunette’s upper body until she reached her boobs, grabbing hold and squeezing. Wynonna’s head fell back, gasping at the amazing feeling. Nicole loved being the reason behind the brunette’s every sigh and moan. To make sure another one fell from her gorgeous, swollen lips, the redhead closed her fingers around her girlfriend’s hard nipples, tugging deliciously. The reaction she wanted was instant.</p>
<p>Nicole loved teasing Wynonna, in any way she could. She clearly remembered trying to keep a straight face when she had walked into the BBD offices, having just gotten back from getting the haircut she’d wanted for so long. Since starting to date Wynonna, Nicole had become more confident than ever. The new haircut was very much part of that. The redhead remembered Wynonna pulling her into a searing, heated kiss once they were alone.</p>
<p>Nicole shook away the memories of that day, instead focusing on the present. The literal present she had right before her: Wynonna’s <em>perfect pussy</em>. The redhead wanted another taste, and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wants. Before she started eating out the pussy above her for the fifth time that night, she gave some instructions to her princess. The brunette was her good girl, and good girls listened to Daddy.</p>
<p>“You ready for another orgasm, princess?”</p>
<p>Wynonna could only hum in response, curious to see what was going to happen next. She told herself she was ready, but she wasn’t. Not at all.</p>
<p>“Well then… turn around so you’re facing away from the wall baby. It’ll feel really good too, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Nicole tried to help her girlfriend turn around and settle on top of her again, the other way this time. Once the brunette was in position, Nicole leaned up, taking a long lick down Wynonna’s dripping pussy once again. After a good minute of doing only that, she felt the older woman starting a grind on her tongue. An idea came to mind. She pulled her mouth away, speaking very clearly after the brunette had whined at the loss of her tongue against her very wet pussy.</p>
<p>“That’s such a <em>good girl</em>. I think you deserve a reward. So… why don’t you use my face to make yourself come, huh? My tongue, mouth and face are yours to use, princess. So <em>take </em>it. <em>Ride </em>it. Now go,” Nicole said before she slapped Wynonna’s ass cheek. The slap was very loud, but not too hard. The redhead had a good spanking in mind, but not in this position.</p>
<p>Wynonna did as she was told, after all; she was a <em>good girl</em>. She always listened to Daddy’s instructions. She felt Nicole’s tongue sticking out of her mouth, and started grinding her pussy over it. The intense sensations caused her to almost fall forward, the brunette using her hands on top of the redhead’s thighs to make sure she didn’t. Once she had grown somewhat used to Nicole’s tongue hitting her in all the right places, even without doing much, she used one hand to tilt her girlfriend’s face up a little, lifting her chin until she felt it press against her swollen, sensitive clit. The bud was hard, throbbing deliciously as she found a rhythm. Wynonna wanted to take her time for this one. It would be her eighth niorgasm without even taking a decent break.</p>
<p>Wynonna moved back and forth, up and down Nicole’s face over and over again, just enjoying the fact that she had <em>total </em>control over this orgasm. She lasted a good ten minutes before wanting to take it a little further. She used a hand to push Nicole’s chin down, changing her position a little. The redhead’s tongue was still very much causing pleasure to course through her veins, hitting all the right spots at the right time. Nicole moved it slowly, trying to help her reach heaven for the eighth time that night.</p>
<p>Nicole could feel her own orgasm slowly building up in the pit of her stomach, and slowly slid a hand down her own body until it reached her pussy. She was pretty sure it was dripping just as much as Wynonna’s was dripping onto her face, and she tried gently playing with her clit before her hand was slapped away.</p>
<p>“No way, Daddy. Let your princess do that for you.”</p>
<p>Nicole’s hand fell beside her, onto the bed, grabbing hold of the sweat-soaked sheets. She had no idea what Wynonna had in mind, but she was here for her princess taking charge of both their orgasms. A moan slipped past her lips, vibrating against the brunette’s clit as Wynonna’s fingers started sliding up and down, spreading the wetness around her pussy. Nicole was pretty sure she’d be coming very quickly. Her pussy hadn’t been touched all night, and now she realized how close she’d come a few times already, just the thought of being the source of Wynonna’s pleasure making her go crazy.</p>
<p>But now; that was a little bit of a problem. Once Wynonna’s fingers slid inside her dripping entrance, the redhead was done for. She couldn’t stop moaning against the brunette’s pussy, the pleasure taking over every sense. Wynonna never stopped grinding on her face though, and it was very obvious the older woman was getting close too. She stuck her tongue out more firmly, making sure it was hard enough to ride.</p>
<p>Wynonna did just that.</p>
<p>Nicole had lost complete track of time by now. She had no idea what time it was; no idea how long the brunette had been slowly grinding on top her face. She hoped the night would last forever if it meant more of this. The redhead’s hands were still tightly grabbing the sheets, trying to keep her hands at bay. She could feel Wynonna’s hands keeping her steady on her thighs, the grind never stopping or even slowing down.</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, Wynonna started to pick up the pace, grinding harder and pushing Nicole’s tongue deeper into her pussy. When she looked at where her pussy met Nicole’s mouth, she could see the wetness dribbling down the redhead’s chin. She couldn’t see the look on her girlfriend’s face, but the brunette was pretty sure Nicole was enjoying <em>every second </em>of this. So she made sure to make it last as long as she possibly could. The anticipation was starting to take over though, and Wynonna knew her orgasm was coming closer and closer with every minute that passed.</p>
<p>After ten more minutes of trying to keep her orgasm at bay, Wynonna finally felt the waves of pleasure crash over her, her orgasm the most intense one she’d <em>ever </em>experienced. She had no idea how long it lasted, the pleasure all-consuming and taking over every single nerve ending in her body. Nicole’s hums of pleasure vibrated against her entire pussy, causing even more wetness. If that was even possible.</p>
<p>Neither of them had any idea about how long this orgasm had lasted, but Wynonna’s grinding was finally slowing down to a stop. Before she could completely come down from her high, an idea came to her. She was very close to her girlfriend’s pussy already, so it was time to get even closer. Nicole was still licking up every drop of come from her pussy, but Wynonna had other plans.</p>
<p>To bring her idea to fruition, Wynonna leaned down, moving her hands off Nicole’s thighs and leaning on her elbows until her face was hovering just above Nicole’s wet pussy. She was ready for some 69-ing, ready to give the redhead some pleasure too.</p>
<p>Nicole quickly caught on to the plan, and pulled Wynonna’s ass down onto her face again. Once she felt the brunette’s tongue on her clit, she did the same. Nicole planned on mirroring every single move the older woman on top of her made, causing the exact same sensations to run through her girlfriend’s body as the ones that were running through hers.</p>
<p>They both took their time getting used to the new position. The new sensations of being pleasured as they pleasured the other one at the same time. Nicole had never really enjoyed 69-ing with her partners before, but the brunette was different. Her girlfriend was so damn <em>hot</em>, the redhead was pretty sure she could make her horny by just sitting there.</p>
<p>Wynonna sucked Nicole’s clit between her lips, her tongue flicking the sensitive bud fast. She could feel the redhead do the exact same only seconds later, and her moan vibrated through Nicole’s clit. Right away, her girlfriend’s moan vibrated through her own clit. She tried slowing down her movements so they would be doing this for a while. It was hard, though. Nicole’s mouth was so amazing. This was the sixth time in a row that the redhead was eating her pussy, and she never even pulled back for a second to relax her jaw or tongue. Her stamina was unmatched.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m so fucking lucky with a woman like this</em>,” Wynonna couldn’t keep the thought in her head for long, because Nicole had stopped copying her moves and started taking charge of the situation once again. Her Daddy was coming back into play, and the brunette was so ready for it. She loved calling her Daddy, feeling her take control of every aspect of her orgasm. She loved the praise too. So when Nicole moaned a “<em>good girl</em>” right against her pussy, Wynonna doubled her efforts. She needed to make her Daddy fall apart just as hard as she was falling apart herself.</p>
<p>Nicole’s orgasm hit her seconds after she felt Wynonna’s pussy dripping wetness into her mouth and onto her chin, both their moans filling the bedroom. The brunette licked up every drop as well, Nicole’s pussy being the most delicious thing she’d <em>ever </em>tasted. Even better than the most expensive whiskey to exist. If she could bottle it, she totally would. Instead, she settled for making sure all of her come ended up in her mouth, feeling Nicole do the same to her own pussy.</p>
<p>They cleaned each other up slowly, trying not to cause too much pleasure. Nicole’s tongue never got tired, but her jaw could use a break right now. Her orgasm had been more intense than she could’ve imagined, and Wynonna had just had her ninth orgasm within a good two hours, if she guessed correctly. That was a lot.</p>
<p>Wynonna turned around once she’d finished licking her lips, gathering the last of Nicole’s come and swallowing it all. Once facing her girlfriend, the brunette crawled on top of her, kissing her swollen lips, tasting herself on them. It was so <em>hot</em>. A blissful look spread on Nicole’s face, happy to have her girlfriend in her arms once again. The brunette pushed her nose against Nicole’s neck, taking in the scent of sweat, combined with a hint of beer and vanilla. She <em>loved</em> Nicole’s scent. It was so uniquely her. They cuddled closer, silently deciding that a break was needed before continuing their lovemaking.</p>
<p>“I love you, did you know that?” Wynonna murmured, not taking her lips away from where she had pressed them against Nicole’s neck. The hot skin felt so amazing on her lips, the taste exquisite. The brunette felt her girlfriend hum in appreciation. Nicole pulled Wynonna closer to her naked body, pressing their sweaty skin together. Her both arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling until her girlfriend was almost completely on top of her.</p>
<p>“Well then, it might be kind of a good thing that I love you too, huh?” Nicole pressed her lips against Wynonna’s forehead, unable to stop the blinding smile pulling at her lips. It was true, she loved Wynonna. With her entire heart and body, and she was planning on showing it to the brunette every day for the rest of their lives. They were meant to be together, there was no doubt about it.</p>
<p>Wynonna couldn’t stop her throat from closing up, the intense feelings coursing through her veins bringing tears to her eyes. She had <em>no </em>idea what exactly she had done to deserve someone like Nicole, but she would never take her girlfriend for granted. Not for a single day in her life. The tears in her eyes were still clearly shining, and Nicole brushed away the single one that dared run down Wynonna’s cheek.</p>
<p>They didn’t need words in this moment, their eyes speaking more clearly than any words ever could. They loved each other, it was as simple as that. They’d never let go of each other. <em>Never ever</em>. Nicole really did plan on marrying the woman currently lying on top of her, and she couldn’t wait until the moment to propose was there. It would be a while yet, but the redhead knew the day was coming, the ring already in her nightstand at home.</p>
<p><em>Some day</em>.</p>
<p>For now, Nicole settled on pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her with all the love running through her veins. Wynonna responded in kind, and their making out grew more intense. Before they could take it further though, the brunette pulled away from the amazingly enticing lips, knowing that her pussy was not ready for another round yet. She’d had nine(!) orgasms already, and she knew the redhead was far from done with her yet.</p>
<p>Wynonna moved until she was cuddled up against Nicole’s side, letting one hand rest on her girlfriend’s abs, relaxing her entire body. Nicole played with the hand resting on her stomach, tangling their fingers together as the other one squeezed the brunette’s waist. They laid together like that for a long time, but neither of them was keeping track. They didn’t even know what time it was.</p>
<p>After a long while, Wynonna started to get restless again. Feeling their hot, sweaty naked skin pressed together in all the right places was turning her on more than she ever thought it would. The redhead was incredibly sexy in every way, and she wanted her to take charge again.</p>
<p>To make sure that that exact scenario would happen, she would have to go “bratty Wynonna” again. She loved pushing Nicole’s buttons until she had to turn into her very own Daddy again. She loved Daddy Haught. Made her crazy horny, too. She’d learned that <em>very </em>fast. And she wanted her back.</p>
<p>“Hmmmmm, what are you doing, princess?” Nicole murmured, her eyes still closed. Wynonna had started pressing her tongue against the redhead’s neck, licking firmly at the sweaty skin. She had a feeling the brunette was up to something, but she couldn’t figure out what. When her girlfriend looked up with a fake innocent face, she knew exactly what was going on.</p>
<p>Bratty Wynonna was coming out to play again. And bratty Wynonna needed her Daddy to put her into place.</p>
<p>“Well, well… looks like my princess is getting bratty again. What to do, what to do…” Nicole pretended to think about what she was going to do, already knowing exactly what was going to happen next. She would make her girlfriend come over and over again until she had to tap out. She’d need some stuff though, her jaw was still a little sore from all the eating pussy she’d been doing before.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Wynonna, Nicole had brought some toys with her. She hadn’t exactly planned on using them just yet, but it seemed the opportunity had just presented itself. She slid away from Wynonna’s hot lips, groaning as she did. They really felt amazing. She knew she wasn’t too bad, but Wynonna was quite talented with her mouth and tongue as well. She couldn’t wait to explore that more as well. But now was not the time.</p>
<p>Now, <em>now </em>was the time to take care of bratty Wynonna. And so, she stood up without word and walked over to where she had dropped her bag earlier, before they’d decided to go to Shorty’s to have a drink with Waverly and Rosita. She had planned on staying the night, but she had <em>not planned</em> on giving her girlfriend orgasm after orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm. But here they were, and Nicole planned on giving some more orgasms soon. She leaned down and opened it, purposefully showing her tight ass to Wynonna as she bent down. Nicole had a thing for Wynonna’s top-shelf ass, but she knew the brunette had a thing for hers as well.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Nicole had everything she needed: a long but slim vibrator, a thick, long, black dildo attached to a brief-style harness. She’d taken a trip to city to buy all of this. Wynonna deserved all new toys, the best she could afford. The salesperson at the sex toy shop had been very helpful with figuring out what she wanted and needed.  </p>
<p>“So,” Nicole said as she turned around to face her girlfriend again, “do you think a brat like you deserves this? Huh?” Wynonna couldn’t hide the excitement on her face, her thighs already rubbing together in anticipation. She had been pretty sure of the fact that Nicole owned a strap-on, but seeing it was turning her on like crazy. She could feel her pussy clenching in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to feel that thick cock inside her dripping pussy.</p>
<p>“Now, <em>what </em>did I tell you about doing that?” Nicole said with a low, threatening voice as she crawled up on the bed again, placing the toys to the side for now. She pushed the brunette’s legs open, running her fingers through the wetness she found. The redhead didn’t know if it was still remnants of the previous orgasms or if Wynonna was already getting wet again, but she was ready to bring her girlfriend some more pleasure. She continued teasing the older woman’s pussy with featherlight touches all over her pussy.</p>
<p>“You never did ask my question, princess? Do you think you <em>deserve </em>to be fucked into the mattress, huh? To be railed? By your Daddy? Huh?” Nicole’s voice was dripping with sexiness, and the only response Wynonna could give was a loud, long moan. The redhead was still touching her pussy, and she could feel it getting wetter by the second. Nicole must’ve felt it too, because her fingers became more insistent.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you do, princess. You’ve been disobeying me, and brats don’t deserve mind-shattering orgasms,” Nicole never stopped touching her girlfriend’s pussy, occasionally squeezing her swollen clit between her fingers, or pushing the tip of one fingers just inside her entrance. Wynonna was already going crazy at the teasing.</p>
<p>“Pl- please Daddy. I need to come, pleaaase?” Wynonna’s voice was innocent, but she knew Nicole wouldn’t give in that easily. Her Daddy was in charge, and she was so ready for the redhead to do whatever she wanted to do to her. She couldn’t <em>wait</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>. Daddy has to punish you first. You’ve been a very, <em>very </em>bad girl. And bad girls deserve to be punished. And I know <em>exactly</em> what your punishment will be. Now lie down, princess. On your back,” Nicole pushed Wynonna’s body into position, the brunette falling down onto her back against the pillows at the headboard. She watched her girlfriend take the vibrator from the side of the bed, turning it on.</p>
<p>“Let’s see how well you can control your orgasm. You’re not allowed to come until <em>I</em> tell you to, okay? If you come without <em>my </em>permission, you’ll be way more sorry than you already are, got me?” Nicole’s threat was obvious, and Wynonna knew she would do anything to make sure she obeyed her Daddy. The redhead was in control now, exactly what she had wanted from the moment she’d decided to turn into a brat.</p>
<p>Daddy could do whatever she goddamn wanted to do to her. She would take it all.</p>
<p>Wynonna nodded to make sure Nicole knew she’d gotten the message. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes, anticipating the moment the redhead put the vibrator against her pussy. The brunette let out a long, breathy moan once she felt the incredible vibrations against her sensitive clit. It seemed Nicole was going for it right away.</p>
<p>Nicole looked at the reaction on her girlfriend’s face, watching as her head fall back when she pushed the vibrator against her clit a little harder. The brunette seemed to be enjoying it, but Nicole knew she’d be going crazy soon. She was so ready to tease the shit out of her girlfriend, bring her so damn close over and over again until she was <em>desperate</em>, begging to come.</p>
<p>“Fuuuuuccckkk, DADDY!” Wynonna screamed when the vibrator was taken away from her sensitive clit, sliding through her wetness instead. She’d been closer to a mind-shattering orgasm than she’d cared to admit, so maybe this was a good thing. She’d underestimated Nicole’s ability to read her body language, but she was grateful for the change. Her moans never stopped though, and she looked up to see the redhead’s face concentrated on her dripping pussy.</p>
<p>Nicole had noticed how close the brunette was to her orgasm, but she was not done punishing her just yet. She turned the speed up, pushing it deep inside Wynonna’s pussy in one smooth motion. The brunette’s head fell back onto the pillows beneath her, her hands grabbing hold of the sheets on either side of her. The vibrator inside her was making her clench harder, and she was already having a hard time keeping her orgasm at bay.</p>
<p>“FUUUUUUCCCKKKKK, DADDY! Pl- PLEASE, I need to come! Please!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, princess. It’s been barely a few minutes. We’ve barely gotten started,” Nicole growled. She slid the vibrator out her girlfriend’s pussy, seeing the wetness covering every inch of the toy. An idea sprung to mind.</p>
<p>“Look at me, Wynonna.” When the brunette didn’t do as she was told, Nicole’s gently slapped her pussy to make her obey. Her girlfriend’s eyes opened wide at the sensation. “Good. Now don’t you dare close your eyes just yet. And don’t you <em>dare</em> try to touch yourself. Now, watch.”</p>
<p>Nicole’s eyes were locked with Wynonna’s, even when she lifted the vibrator to her mouth and put the tip in her mouth. The exquisite taste of her girlfriend’s center was enticing, and once she’d licked the tip clean, the redhead took the vibrator into her mouth further. Their eyes still locked, Wynonna’s hands having an iron grip on the sheets (nearly tearing them), Nicole couldn’t help but tease her girlfriend some more by letting out the lowest, dirtiest and most guttural moan she could. The effect was instant.</p>
<p>Wynonna started squirming, not believing that this was actually happening. Here she was, seconds away from another insanely intense orgasm if Nicole would just <em>touch </em>her. She didn’t even have to use the vibrator to accomplish that. She had no idea what the redhead would do next, but she needed it. <em>Now. </em>To try and get Nicole to punish her further, she let out a moan herself. It seemed to work.</p>
<p>Nicole took the vibrator out of her mouth, and slid it right inside her pussy, the vibrations pushed to the highest speed. Wynonna’s reaction was instant. She couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK, DAAAADDDDYYYYYY!”</p>
<p>Nicole kept the vibrator inside her girlfriend’s pussy, letting her ride out the incredible orgasm she knew was coursing through Wynonna’s veins. She’d punish her bratty princess some more once it had tapered off a little. The redhead moved the vibrator in and out slowly once the worst clenching was over. She had also slowed the vibrations down to the lowest speed, not wanting to overstimulate either.</p>
<p>Wynonna relaxed; falling back onto the bed. She knew she was in trouble, but she was ready for it. She hadn’t meant to defy her Daddy’s demand, but the teasing had driven her crazy and she couldn’t help herself any longer. The moment the vibrator had slid inside her, she was done for. Another slap to her wet pussy made her look up. It wasn’t hard this time either, but it got her attention all the same. It was <em>not</em> a sensation she was used to, but she wanted to be.</p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Disobeying Daddy’s order… what am I gonna do with you, huh? I try to punish you, and you enjoy it?! You know what? I should never let you come, <em>ever</em> again. Is that what you want huh?”</p>
<p>Wynonna’s protest was immediate. She had known good orgasms brought to her by her own hand, but Nicole’s skills had been blowing her mind, and she couldn’t imagine never feeling this again.</p>
<p>“So, what <em>should </em>I do? Huh?” Nicole slapped the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh. She didn’t get a response, Wynonna seeming to finally get the cue to <em>obey</em> her.</p>
<p>“Let’s see, what will Daddy do to you… what should I do, what should I do,” Nicole pretended to think about a more suited punishment, but she had something in mind already. She moved off the bed, warning Wynonna to <em>not</em> move an inch if she ever wanted to come again. She went into her bag again, pulling out the tie she had to wear for work. She could put it to use tonight though.</p>
<p>Once back at the bed, Nicole placed the tie on the mattress, grabbing the brief harness and the big dildo. She put on the harness and slid the cock in place, adjusting to the feeling. It had been a while since she’d fucked a woman with a strap on, but she’d get back into rhythm soon enough. Grabbing the tie from where she’d left it, she crawled back onto the bed and on top of her girlfriend. Wynonna had been watching her the entire time, and she had an inkling of what might be coming.</p>
<p>Wynonna would be, Nicole would make sure of that. She’d be coming so often that the brunette would have to beg her to stop.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for your punishment, princess? You’ll be <em>begging </em>me to stop making you come soon. Now put your hands together above your head. Daddy needs to tie you up, so you won’t disobey her again.”</p>
<p>Nicole watched as Wynonna did exactly what she had told her, smirking at the moan that fell from her deliciously swollen lips. Distracting the brunette by kissing her and gently sliding her tongue into her mouth while she let instinct take over and wrap the tie around the bars in the headboard before wrapping it around her girlfriend’s hands. The older woman didn’t notice until the redhead had pulled away. She realized her hands were tightly bound to the headboard when she tried to use them to grab hold of Nicole’s hair.</p>
<p>“Can’t use your hands anymore, huh, princess? Well, bad girls get exactly what they deserve. Safe word is ‘unicorn’; use it if you really want to stop, and I’ll stop <em>immediately</em>, okay?” Nicole grabbed hold of the cock still bobbing between her legs. Wynonna couldn’t help but stare at the redhead as she ripped open a condom wrapper between her teeth and rolled it over the thick, long, black cock. The brunette couldn’t <em>wait </em>to see just how talented Nicole was fucking her with that thing.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for my cock? This is what you wanted all along, wasn’t it, princess? For me to destroy your pussy. Fucking you into the mattress, railing you until you can’t possibly come another time? HUH?!”</p>
<p>Wynonna knew better than to answer her with something witty. She knew her Daddy was just trying to get her riled up. She did squirm a little though, her hands tugging at the tie wrapped around them to keep them in place. The brunette had no idea what was going to happen next, but she was too excited to see her Daddy’s prowess and control.</p>
<p>“Finally, you seem to understand what to do. Now, let’s get to fucking that beautiful, <em>dripping </em>pussy, shall I?”</p>
<p>Nicole waited for an affirming moan to fall from her girlfriend’s lips before she took the strap-on in her hand and slid it up and down the wetness she found covering every inch of Wynonna’s pussy. Orgasm number eleven was almost underway. The redhead couldn’t wait to see the older woman fall apart again. Wynonna was already squirming beneath her, the anticipation almost killing her.</p>
<p>“You’re so <em>wet</em>, princess. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Well, enjoy it while it lasts because I could take it away in a second, and don’t think I will hesitate to do just that.”</p>
<p>Wynonna’s eyes opened wide, the threat clear in her girlfriend’s voice. She hoped the redhead wasn’t that <em>cruel</em>, but she had no idea just how far Nicole would go in punishing her. She stopped moving, trying to calm her body down just a little bit. The brunette wanted to be a good girl, if only to get her girlfriend to give her another orgasm. That was the one thing she needed right now.</p>
<p>“That’s better.”</p>
<p>Wynonna sighed at the praise, realizing another kink might be developing. She hoped the redhead had gotten the hint as well, because she wanted to explore it sometime. Not now though, exploring her Daddy kink to this length was turning her on more than enough.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s get to that railing, huh?”</p>
<p>Without another word, Nicole slid the black cock inside her girlfriend’s pussy. The fact that it was dripping helped her slide it all the way in easily. Within a few seconds, their hips were pressed together, and Nicole couldn’t stop the low moan in response to Wynonna’s. Once the brunette seemed ready for her to move, she pulled out at an excruciatingly slow pace. She could hear the whined response, and slapped the inside of her thigh.</p>
<p>“I <em>told</em> you, you’ll be getting exactly what you deserve. Whenever <em>I</em> decide that you do deserve it.”</p>
<p>Nicole pushed her hips forward in one smooth motion, pushing the tip of the cock against her g-spot on the way in. A long “Daddy” could be heard, and Nicole loved watching her girlfriend fall apart at the strap on pushed inside her. Another advantage of fucking the brunette with the strap on: being able to watch every single reaction to her moves on Wynonna’s face. She had an incredibly expressive face, one of the many, many things the redhead loved about her.</p>
<p>“I think you might be ready for some more. What do you think?” Wynonna knew better than to react verbally, instead arching her back and pushing her chest out. Nicole pulled the cock out and slid it inside again as she took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked it simultaneously. She started fucking her girlfriend’s pussy at a decent pace, never stopping her tongue playing with the deliciously hard nipple in her mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, Nicole is too good at this</em>,” Wynonna thought as she felt the redhead’s cock slide in and out at a delicious pace. It wasn’t all too fast to be honest, but the strength behind every push of her hips was so amazing. The brunette wished she could put her hands on Nicole’s ass to feel the tight muscles clenching in effort. Instead, she settled for wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s ass to pull her closer.</p>
<p>Nicole let go of the nipple in her mouth before kissing her way up over Wynonna’s neck until she could whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it Wynonna? To be fucked into oblivion by your Daddy? Taking my cock inside whenever I goddamn well please? In whatever position I see fit?” Nicole lowered her voice when she started whispering into her girlfriend’s ear. The lack of response told her everything she needed to know.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought. Just <em>know</em> that I’ll be having a strap on with me as often as I possibly could, and there will always be a thick, long cock waiting to be used in one of the drawers in my desk. Get ready to be fucked whenever I feel like fucking you like a good Daddy should be able to.”</p>
<p>Wynonna <em>couldn’t wait</em>. She loved getting fucked in public paces. The thrill turned her on like crazy. And the fact that Nicole wanted to do all these things to her as much as she wanted the redhead to do them to her? More wetness coated the cock still sliding in and out of her dripping pussy.</p>
<p>“It turns you on, doesn’t it? The idea of being pulled into whatever free room Daddy can find, sinking to your knees to suck my cock, or being bent over the table so Daddy can rail you. Well… now that I know about this little kink, I’ll very much be taking advantage of it. So be prepared to fucked at any time of the day.”</p>
<p>When Nicole was done painting the incredibly sexy picture to her girlfriend, she picked the pace of her hips. It was time to bring her A game to make Wynonna come for the eleventh time that night. The redhead moved her hips into a different angle before pushing inside her girlfriend’s dripping pussy, <em>hard</em>. The response she got was instant.</p>
<p>“Let me hear you, princess. I wanna hear you <em>scream</em> my name for all of Purgatory to hear.”</p>
<p>Wynonna wanted to show that she could be good at listening to her Daddy, so she moaned, loudly. She couldn’t stop moaning in fact, not when Nicole sped up her hips even more, putting both hands on her hips and pushing her into the mattress. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and Wynonna let it wash over her.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes, yes, yes, yyeeeeeesssss… DAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYY!”</p>
<p>“That’s a good girl. Let <em>everyone </em>know that you’re getting fucking railed by your Daddy. Every single person in Purgatory will know that you’re a slut, but only for me. Only for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Nicole continued to move her hips, but slowed them down so she could help the brunette relax from the intensity of her orgasm. Once the tremors causing her girlfriend’s body to shake were calming down for a bit, she reached and untied Wynonna’s hands from the headboard. The big cock was still inside her, Wynonna’s legs locked around her waist making her unable to move away just yet.</p>
<p>Wynonna let out a deep, content sigh once her orgasm had fully run its course, not even noticing the fact that her hands had been untied until she felt the short hair between her fingers. It had been complete instinct. The cock still inside her pussy, Wynonna slowly opened her eyes and noticed the look on her Daddy’s face. It looked like Nicole was far from done with her.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm, Daddy… thank you.”</p>
<p>Nicole looked up, locking eyes with Wynonna’s.</p>
<p>“Well, princess I’m not done with you just yet.” Nicole slid the cock out of her girlfriend’s pussy without another word, smirking at the whine she heard coming from the brunette at the loss of the fullness inside her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry baby. You’ll get it back inside you soon enough. But first, let’s get you on your knees. Come here, princess.”</p>
<p>Nicole pulled her away from the head of the bed until she was laying on the edge before guiding her as the brunette turned around until she was on her hands and knees. She stood up from the bed herself, the dripping cock bobbing up and down as she moved. The tie she’d used was still within reach, so without saying anything, she pulled the brunette’s hands from underneath her and tied them behind her back.</p>
<p>The result? Wynonna Earp, on her knees, her shoulders and face pressed against the mattress, her pussy visibly clenching in anticipation.</p>
<p>It was the <em>best sight ever</em>.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for my cock, princess?”</p>
<p>Nicole knew the brunette couldn’t answer her, but the grunt was clear enough. She positioned herself behind Wynonna and slid the cock back inside her dripping pussy without hesitation. She didn’t meet any resistance either, showing her that Wynonna was wetter than ever. Earlier, when she’d been eating out her girlfriend’s pussy for six consecutive times, her face had been absolutely covered in Wynonna’s come, but now her hips would be the same. She could still taste the deliciousness on her lips, the stickiness still there too.</p>
<p>The briefs around her hips were about to get soaking wet, that was a fact. So would the cock.</p>
<p>Nicole had a remarkable sense of self control most of the time, and Wynonna would learn about this very soon. The big cock was deep inside her pussy, but unmoving. She tried moving her hips back and forth, but a hard spank against her sensitive ass cheek stopped her right away, along with a threatening “don’t” from her Daddy.</p>
<p>Hadn’t Nicole teased her enough by now? She just needed to come again. She tried to subtly move her hips in a circle to get at least the tiniest bit of relief, hoping that it went unnoticed by the redhead. But of course Nicole noticed.</p>
<p>“<em>What </em>did I just tell you? Huh? Daddy decides when, where and how many times you come. Only Daddy,” Nicole said as she took both her hands and moved them from her girlfriend’s hips to slap both ass cheeks simultaneously, turning them red with the force behind her spanking. Wynonna stilled, but not without a moan.</p>
<p>“That’s better. Now… you’re in fucking luck that I need to come too, so Daddy will fuck you. But don’t expect to get away with this shit another time, you hear me? Or you <em>will</em> be punished accordingly. Don’t forget that I am a sheriff’s deputy, and I so happen to have handcuffs with me most of the time.”</p>
<p>Another slap to Wynonna’s left ass cheek signaled the start of Nicole sliding the cock out of her girlfriend’s pussy until just the tip was inside. The redhead’s hand print on her other ass cheek was redder than ever before, Nicole hitting the right spot with both her hand and her big cock. It was the perfect size. It was long and had a remarkable girth, but nothing that she couldn’t take. It was just pushing the limit of what she could take though, and the way Nicole was fucking her with it almost made her lose her fucking mind.</p>
<p>Nicole Rayleigh Haught was a fucking expert at this, and Wynonna couldn’t wait to experience her expertise over and over and <em>over</em> again. And she knew her Daddy would be fucking her many times to come.</p>
<p>The images in her mind of Nicole bending over the center table in the BBD offices, pulling out her cock and sliding it inside her in one smooth push made her moan even harder than she’d been before. Nicole noticed this, and pushed inside of her a little harder. She had no idea what the brunette was thinking of, if she was even thinking of something else, but it seemed to turn her on even more. The wetness coating her cock sliding out of her pussy was all the evidence she needed.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about, baby? Your pussy is <em>dripping</em>, you’re so close, aren’t you? You dirty little slut, you just came a few minutes ago and here you are, getting so close to coming again. Guess the townsfolk was right; you really are a dirty slut. <em>Daddy’s </em>dirty slut.”</p>
<p>Nicole put her hands on Wynonna’s hips, grabbing them tightly as she pushed deep inside her at an incredible speed. It was delicious, the brunette couldn’t get enough. Within a minute (or that’s at least what she thought), Nicole was fucking her into the mattress faster than she ever could’ve imagined.</p>
<p>“Let me think… I <em>bet</em> you’re thinking about getting fucked in the BBD offices, aren’t you? Being bent over the table everyone sits at, my big cock inside your pussy, your come dripping down onto the surface. And whenever we’re all in the room, you won’t be able to stop picturing it.”</p>
<p>Wynonna had no idea how the redhead could read her mind, but she responded with a moan as Nicole never stopped fucking her, not even slowing down the littlest bit. She wanted to grab hold of something to counter the clenching inside her, but all they could grab was air. She couldn’t believe how close she was. Nicole was about to push her into her twelfth orgasm of the night.</p>
<p>How the hell had she come twelve(!) times already?!</p>
<p>“Or maybe, <em>maybe</em>… maybe you’re imagining Daddy bending you over her very own desk in the middle of the station. I bet the risk would turn you on so much you’d come within a minute of my cock pushing inside you. I could use a little bullet vibe on your clit, have you scream my name for all the station to hear. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Nicole got the response she wanted when Wynonna pushed her hips back into her own, silently begging to be destroyed by her cock. And the redhead loved to see her girlfriend begging for another orgasm. She couldn’t deny her any longer.</p>
<p>It seemed impossible to Wynonna, but Nicole had somehow managed to speed up her hips even more. The brunette’s face turned so she could gasp loudly as her girlfriend put a hand between her shoulders and leaned forward while fucking her with the big cock at a new, even better angle. The tip brushed against her g-spot over and over again, the redhead’s brief-style harness rubbing against her almost overly sensitive clit with every stroke.</p>
<p>“Thaaat’s it, take it princess. Take my big, fat cock inside you. You love getting fucked like this, don’t you? You’d do it all the goddamn time if you could… on your knees, ready to fucked by Daddy. Maybe I’ll have you waiting for me exactly like this tomorrow when I get back from work. Wouldn’t that be a <em>great</em> idea, baby?”</p>
<p>Wynonna couldn’t say a single word, the sensation of the most incredible orgasm she’d ever experienced taking over. The multitude of “Daddy’s”, moans and groans coming out of her open mouth were turning Nicole on as well. Once she’d felt the clenching hit its peak, she stopped moving the cock in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy, instead pushing her own clit against the other end of the dildo pushed deep inside Wynonna. The redhead’s orgasm hit her full force too. She screamed out long and hard, the dildo hitting her sensitive bud in the right spot.</p>
<p>Nicole didn’t waste any time once her orgasm had subsided a little bit, though. Without warning, she slid the cock out of her girlfriend’s pussy, bending down to capture the come spilling from her entrance with her tongue. Once her mouth was attached to that beautiful, dripping pussy, she lowered herself onto her knees. She needed to taste her girlfriend again, <em>right now</em>.</p>
<p>Wynonna had no idea what was happening. One second, the redhead’s big cock was still deep inside her; the next, her girlfriend’s tongue was licking away at her. It was clear her Daddy really did plan on doing whatever the fuck she did. And it seemed Nicole wanted to eat her pussy again. She was helpless anyway, unable to stop her girlfriend. Her hands were still tied behind her back.</p>
<p>Nicole moaned against the brunette’s pussy, the vibrations sending a jolt through Wynonna’s entire body. The redhead attacked her clit. Literally attacked it with her tongue. Flicking it, pushing her tongue against it before she sucked it into her mouth. Her nose was pressed between her girlfriend’s pussy lips, getting smothered by the wetness between them. She loved it though. The scent was so uniquely Wynonna, Nicole never wanted to taste another pussy ever again.</p>
<p>Nicole’s hands were squeezing and kneading the tight, top-shelf ass, but she let one of them slide down until her fingers reached the dripping entrance. She could feel Wynonna’s pussy clenching in anticipation, hoping that they would slide in soon. Nicole was already in a giving mood, the fact that the brunette was fast approaching her thirteenth orgasm off the night proving that already. But she decided to give her princess what she wanted without teasing.</p>
<p>Wynonna pressed her shoulders harder into the bed in an effort to keep herself from collapsing forward onto the bed when Nicole decided to nip at her sensitive clit with her teeth and slide two fingers inside her at the same time. The fingers stilled once they were inside completely, the redhead gently sucking her clit into her mouth.</p>
<p>Wynonna needed more though, and she moved her hips to make her girlfriend aware of that. Nicole seemed to have understood the hint, because her tongue became more insistent and the fingers inside her started moving. The brunette had already been incredibly close to her orgasm when Nicole’s fingers had slid inside her, but she was a goner now. The delicious combination of Nicole’s wickedly talented tongue playing with her pulsing, sensitive clit and her long, slim fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet pussy was too much to handle.</p>
<p>Nicole pulled back her mouth in surprise when she felt the incredible clenching around her fingers. Wynonna’s orgasm was so fucking intense, she was actually <em>squirting. </em>Nicole kept up the pace with her fingers, hoping that even more wetness would come squirting out if she did. And it did. Nicole could feel it splashing onto her face, licking it up from every spot her tongue could possibly reach. The only sound coming from her girlfriend was the longest moan she’d ever heard.</p>
<p>Thirteen. Thirteen orgasms. And yet, Nicole felt that the brunette could keep going for at least one more. Nicole wanted to fuck her with the strap on, right now. And so, that’s exactly what she did. Before Wynonna’s pussy could stop clenching around her fingers, she pulled them out. Wynonna’s whine at the loss was immediately heard, but the redhead slid the cock back inside instead.</p>
<p>Wynonna’s moaned response was immediate this time as well.</p>
<p>Nicole kept the cock still inside her dripping girlfriend’s pussy, allowing her to calm down for a few seconds before she started moving once again. The redhead started slow, keeping her pace steady as she untied the brunette’s hands and throwing the tie somewhere in the room. Wynonna moved her hands from behind her back and leaned onto her elbows, finally able to comfortably look back at her girlfriend while she was railing her with her cock.</p>
<p>The look of concentration on Nicole’s face was <em>hot</em>. Insanely hot. Wynonna hoped she would get to see it more.</p>
<p>Wynonna’s head fell between her shoulders, her forehead just touching the sheets beneath her as Nicole changed the angle. She could feel the mattress dip next to her leg where the redhead had put her foot up on it, the new angle providing impossibly more pleasure for both of them. The cock was steadily sliding in and out of her pussy, more wetness coating it with every stroke. Nicole couldn’t look away from where her cock moved in and out of Wynonna.</p>
<p>Nicole’s hands were still gripping her girlfriend’s hips tightly to hold her in position. Wynonna loved it. She was pretty sure there would be light bruises dotted around her skin, but she wanted it. She wanted the evidence of the most incredible night she’d ever experienced.</p>
<p>Nicole wanted to build her girlfriend up slowly, she could tell that Wynonna was close to tapping out. If she didn’t do it after this orgasm, it would surely happen after the next one. The redhead wanted to make this one last as long as she possibly could, even if it was hard. Wynonna’s pussy was incredibly sensitive, almost over-stimulated, and Nicole knew her orgasm was already approaching.</p>
<p>After a good ten minutes of keeping up a steady, decent but still slow pace, Nicole decided she would give Wynonna the one thing she wanted right now. The pleas, the moans and groans, the “Daddy”s that were being screamed into the room were clear signs that the brunette was desperate to come. And all Nicole really wanted was to give her girlfriend all the pleasure she could want, and then some.</p>
<p>To accomplish that, Nicole picked up the pace until she was fucking Wynonna at a deliciously fast pace. The brunette knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her orgasm at bay much longer with everything that was happening right now. The feeling of the big cock hitting all the right spots at the <em>perfect </em>angle. The way the redhead’s hands tightly gripped her hips to hold her in place. The moans filling the bedroom. When Nicole moved one hand to reach underneath her body until her fingers could rub her sensitive clit, Wynonna knew she was done.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, Daddyyyyyy… FUCK!”</p>
<p>Nicole knew what those screams meant. When she felt it becoming harder to pull out her cock from Wynonna’s pussy because of the clenching, she got confirmation. The brunette was coming for the fourteenth time that night. The redhead slowed down her thrusts until she was only gently fucking Wynonna through the longest orgasm yet. She had no idea how long it lasted exactly, but she’d been thrusting for a while as the brunette’s orgasm ran its course, causing her body to shake and shiver underneath her.</p>
<p>Wynonna had no idea how long this orgasm had been making her shake, her veins filled with the feeling of pure heaven running through her, but she never wanted it to stop. She could get addicted to this feeling. She didn’t stop moaning until it was completely over, the orgasm prolonged by Nicole’s cock still sliding in and out of her. It had to be completely covered in her wetness by now, and she kind of really wanted to suck Daddy’s cock clean.</p>
<p>When Wynonna’s arms threatened to give out, Nicole gently guided her down with one hand until the brunette was completely lying on the bed. The cock never left her pussy as Nicole leaned over her girlfriend to press gentle kisses against her sweaty back. The taste of salty skin was very enticing, a hint of sweetness shining through when she licked her lips. Once the redhead felt a final sigh coming from Wynonna, she pulled the cock out and fell onto the bed beside her girlfriend. She loved railing Wynonna, but it was quite a feat to give her fourteen orgasms in one single night. She had one more thing to do though.</p>
<p>Wynonna was nearly out, but managed to open her eyes just in time to see Nicole reaching out to guide her up until her head hit the pillows at the top of the bed, on her back. The brunette watched her girlfriend take off the briefs, the strap on still attached to it, and throw it on the floor behind her before crawling up to her, settling on top of her.</p>
<p>“You okay, princess? That wasn’t too much, was it?” Nicole waited until Wynonna shook her head, confirming that she hadn’t pushed her too far before continuing. “What do you say, princess? You’ve been such a <em>good </em>girl, and Daddy really wants to give you a reward for that.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, Daddy. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Well then… lie back, and relax your body. Daddy is going to eat you out one more time tonight, and after that, we can cuddle together and sleep. Does that sound good to you?” Wynonna’s eyes closed, already getting ready for Nicole’s incrdible tongue on her pussy. It was sensitive, more than it had ever been before, but the brunette was ready for one last orgasm. Her fifteenth orgasm at that. She’d never come this many times in one night, but now she knew that she could? She wanted Nicole to rail her all night every night if she could.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Nicole slowly kissed her way down Wynonna’s body, stopping to suck hot, sweaty skin in her mouth long enough to leave behind little bruises. When she pulled back and saw several red spots covering her girlfriend’s upper body (including one right next to each of her hard nipples), she smirked, satisfied with her work.</p>
<p>“Daddy loves eating you out. Let me show you <em>just </em>how much.”</p>
<p>Nicole didn’t wait for an answer and pushed her tongue against Wynonna’s pulsing clit. The response she did get to that was the brunette’s fingers tangling into her short hair once again. It seemed the older woman had remembered her hair pulling kink. The redhead allowed Wynonna guide her mouth by pulling her hair up or pushing her head down until she reached the right spot.</p>
<p>This fifteenth, final orgasm was all about Wynonna, and Nicole wanted the brunette to show her what to do. She loved taking charge, and she still was in control of the situation, but Wynonna deserved to take some of it back. And she did that by guiding her through the wettest pussy she’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm, Daddy that feels <em>so </em>good,” Wynonna moaned with a low, raspy voice when she felt Nicole’s tongue push inside her, only slightly at first. When she tugged on the red hair between her fingers, her girlfriend seemed to have gotten the message, because she pushed it in deeper. Deliciously so.</p>
<p>Another hard tug was Nicole’s sign to pull out and allow Wynonna to pull her head up a little until she could suck her clit into her mouth again. She took the sensitive bud between her lips, using her tongue to tease it some more. She planned on building this orgasm up for a long time, without actively teasing her. The redhead knew that her girlfriend’s pussy had been pushed to its limits, so it would take a bit of time to get her close to an orgasm anyway.</p>
<p>For a good twenty minutes, Nicole alternated between pushing her tongue inside Wynonna’s pussy for a few minutes before sliding up a little bit until her clit was within reach again. The brunette could slowly feel her fifteenth orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Her mind had already been blown when she’d had her thirteenth and fourteenth orgasm earlier, but FIFTEEN?! That was insanity.</p>
<p>Insane as it might sound, that was what was happening right now. Wynonna couldn’t help the hard tug on Nicole’s hair to signal that she wanted to come. Nicole took the hint, and abandoned her entrance to focus on the brunette’s sensitive, swollen clit. She sucked it into her mouth, harder this time and it made Wynonna’s back arch up from the bed. Her hands never left Nicole’s hair though. It seemed they were attached to it like a magnet.</p>
<p>When Nicole used her teeth to nip at her clit, Wynonna gasped, the ecstatic feeling running through her. Nicole really seemed to be able to read her like an open book, and it was working out incredibly well. Here she was, her hands tangled in Nicole’s short hair, her back off the bed, her mouth open and her eyes closed, about to come for the fifteenth time that night.</p>
<p>Neither of them had a single clue what time it was, the many orgasms overtaking every sense, but they both had nothing to do the next day. That meant there was plenty of time to catch up on sleep. All thoughts of sleep flew from Wynonna’s mind when Nicole flicked her clit in exactly the right way, and the brunette could feel her orgasm finally coursing through her veins.</p>
<p>Nicole’s moan vibrated through her pussy and up into her entire body, making her body shake even harder than it had been before. It was too much to have her girlfriend’s mouth on her any longer, so she pulled her girlfriend’s head off of her pussy by her short hair. A “thank you Daddy” could be heard easily as the redhead started licking up every single drop that was spilling out of her pussy.</p>
<p>Nicole Haught hated leaving a mess, and that’s exactly what Wynonna’s pussy was. The redhead always cleaned up the mess she’d made. This was <em>no different</em>.</p>
<p>Carefully avoiding any intense stimulation, Nicole’s tongue went to work. The brunette’s back fell onto the bed again, her body relaxing into a state of pure bliss. When Nicole was sure she had every single drop of wetness in her mouth, she pressed one final kiss against the brunette’s twitching clit before sliding up until she was resting on top of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“You’ve been such a wonderful princess, Wyn. Fifteen orgasms… you’re a fucking champ. I would give you another one, but I think we both need some sleep first.”</p>
<p>Wynonna could only hum to acknowledge that she’d heard the redhead’s words, her eyes already falling closed. Now that the adrenaline of the last orgasm had worn off completely, the tiredness was taking over. Her body had been put through a whole lot, and it was ready for some rest.</p>
<p>Nicole’s smile was fond, her heart almost exploding with love as she watched her girlfriend fall asleep. Without another word, the redhead moved until she was lying next to Wynonna, guiding her onto her side. She wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist and pulled their naked bodies together as the other blindly felt around until she could feel the duvet between her fingers. Nicole pulled it over them both, the warmth wrapping around them.</p>
<p>“I love you, Nicole,” Wynonna murmured, sleep already taking over. Nicole pressed her lips against Wynonna’s head with a hum.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Wynonna. Always and forever.”</p>
<p>Waverly found them sound asleep in that very position the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>